Odds and Ends (Chapter)
Odds and Ends is the 17th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oscar Vessalius arrived at Pandora only to find that the scheduled meeting had been postponed. He and Reim Lunettes were walking down the hall when they discovered Vincent Nightray fast asleep on the floor. They carried him back to his room, and upon Vincent's awakening found that his Chain, Dormouse, had come out. Vincent revealed that if he's not careful, he will fall under Dormouse's power and fall asleep. Vincent then told them that he too was going to attend the meeting because he was the one who killed William West. Oscar dropped a hint about Oz Vessalius, asking Vincent how the boy he saved was doing. Vincent then assured him that he would not tell Pandora that Oz had escaped from the Abyss. It was then revealed that Reim had been in the room and heard everything. He asked if what Vincent said is true and Oscar confirmed it, even adding that Oz signed a contract with B-Rabbit. As Reim thought over this new information, Vincent asked Oscar if he was willing to play a game of chess. Oscar accepted. In Cheshire's dimension, Gilbert Nightray finally woke up after his fall and realized that he was in the garden they had seen in Alice's memories. He then recalled that Xerxes Break had told him that the garden was from one hundred years ago. As Oscar and Vincent played chess, the latter commented on the fact that the Baskervilles are still around. Reim added that no one speaks about it, and Oscar agrees. Oscar recalled that the official report said that the Tragedy of Sablier was caused by the Baskervilles moving the capital city to the Abyss. Vincent then remembered the name of their leader, Glen Baskerville, and went on to say that if it weren't for the current four great dukedoms and Jack Vessalius, it may have been the entire country that was pulled into the Abyss. Vincent continued that they now have the power the Baskervilles once had: the four doors to Abyss. Oscar pointed out that the power isn't enough, and Vincent agreed, saying that Pandora's goal is to aquire the Will of the Abyss, and for that purpose they must acquire the Baskerville's fifth door to the Abyss. Dug greeted Fang and Lottie as they arrived at the Baskerville's current stronghold. Fang told him that they can't find what they're looking for, but they have a message from above: "the time of silence is over" and encourages him to go all-out from now on. Vincent remarked that Pandora and the Baskervilles both want the Will of the Abyss, and that in order to do so they will take the doors belonging to the four dukedoms. Lotti then enthusiastically said that they should go get the doors from the dukedoms. Vincent went on to say that when Pandora gets the last door, it will be their check mate while gaining a check mate in his chess game with Oscar. Vincent then stood up to leave but Oscar stopped him by saying that Oz is the key to the reappearance of the Baskervilles, and asking if they wanted to take care of B-Rabbit and the others and wondering why he didn't reveal Oz's existence. Vincent replied that if Oz was to fall under Pandora's control, it would upset Oscar. Oscar asked Vincent what he's thinking about and he answered that he was thinking about Gilbert's condition, then went on to say that he was joking. However, Vincent did say that he values Gilbert's requests more than Pandora's and so as long as Gilbert wanted him to remain silent, he wwould. Vincent then left the room, and once he was gone Oscar sighed while commenting on how much work Vincent is. Gilbert realized that no matter where he went the scenery was the same and wondered how to get back to Oz. He then stumbled across Alice and reached for his gun, assuming that she was the twisted Alice's memories. He then realized that she looked different and followed her. Gilbert recalled when he asked Break about why Alice can take on the form of a human. Break had responded that she is not the only Chain that can do so, but he wondered whether B-Rabbit or the girl was the real Alice. He went on to tell Gilbert that he needed Alice alive for the time being, as she may be related to the Tragedy of Sablier and added that Gilbert may find out the identity of the man he had met. Gilbert suddenly came to a stop as he saw the very same man. The man said Gilbert's name, and Gilbert turned. Gilbert took in the man's striking resemblance to Oz and asked if he was in fact Oz. Characters in order of appearance *Xerxes Break * *Glen Baskerville * *Lottie *Fang *Dug }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga